Grulla
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: "¿Cuándo vamos a confesarlo? nunca nos atrevemos a expresar una emoción pero quiero estar más cerca de ti, como un pétalo que el viento se llevó, no se a donde vamos a llegar, pero hoy decidí confesarte mi amor" -Gfriend (Me gustas tu). Two-shot.


**.**

 **Grulla**

 **1\. Secreto.**

 _ **Kristoff.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Tengo cien mil versos en mí,_

 _todo mantengo secreto,_

 _no puedo ni hablar."_

 _ **-IU (Secret)**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido suave de la pluma contra el papel era un sonido que cada vez conocía más, en el plasmaba todo lo que quería decir, porque cuando ella hablaba él se callaba para escucharla, y terminaba de nuevo como empezaba sin decir nada, porque ella era una parlanchina sin remedio, porque cuando ella hablaba no había fuerza alguna que la callara y a pesar de todo a él le gustaba escucharla.

Cada vez aprendía más y más cosas de aquella pelirroja que llegaba a aquella cafetería y se sentaba en la barra para hablarle de su día mientras desayunaba, a esa hora normalmente no había mucha gente por lo que podía distraerse escuchándola y contestando con monosílabos para que ella supiera que él seguía la conversación.

Era una rutina de meses que lo hicieron disfrutar de su trabajo de medio tiempo y anhelar cada mañana, y odiar los fines de semana.

Fue cuando ella llegó un día acompañada de un pelinegro que se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba, por el fastidio que sentía cuando la escuchaba reír por lo que _él_ le decía, el enfado que le invadió cuando _él_ se acercó a ella para quitarle el celular y observar algo con lo que la pelirroja lo había molestado, la irritación que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que ese día no podría escucharla hablar, o el alivio que lo embargo cuando una rubia platinada entró al local y fue recibida tan alegre y cálidamente por el pelinegro.

La observaba disimuladamente leer un poco cuando él se encontraba haciendo algo o atendiendo a demás clientes, y cuando se acercaba lo bajaba para platicarle sobre su día o fin de semana o de alguna cosa que ella viera relevante, le seguía sorprendiendo el cómo podía sacar platica de hasta las piedras, y eso la hacía ver una persona realmente culta, sus ropas lucían siempre coloridas y se daba una idea de cuánto costaba cada prenda que ella llevaba, el estatus que contaba, además de que los libros que llevaba no le duraban mucho tiempo ya que era una rápida lectora.

Era alegre, simpática y linda, muy linda, platicadora y juguetona, con el tiempo se enteró que el chico que la había acompañado tiempo atrás se llamaba James y el como ella lo había juntado a su hermana Elsa, porque ella deseaba de corazón que ambos fueran felices, le platico como se había dado cuenta de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, le enseño el plan que había hecho en una libreta y se dio cuenta por el contenido que le gustaba planear todo tipo de cosas, tanto travesuras como futuros planes que la llevarían a determinados objetivos.

Ella le gustaba mucho.

Pero no se lo podía decir, apenas y le hablaba, pues ella se ocupaba de la mayor parte de la conversación, y era en esos momentos en que odiaba ser tímido, poco sociable y serio, por eso se desahogaba en esas cartas que nunca le daría a ella.

Porque eso le causaría mucha vergüenza.

Su amor por ella era un secreto que solo él sabía.

Él y esas mil cartas que había escrito cada día desde días antes de enterarse que le gustaba.

-Gracias por la comida –dijo ella risueña como siempre cuando se despedía en las mañanas para irse a la universidad que quedaba a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

-Que tengas un buen día –le respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras terminaba de limpiar una taza, y verla salir de la cafetería con su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho, la falda danzando por los pequeños saltos que daba al caminar y la cola de caballo en alto moviéndose al compás.

Se dirigió a recoger los platos y el dinero junto con la propina cuando se dio cuenta de una hoja doblada como una grulla, la tomó curioso pues algunas palabras estaban escritas en el origami, guardo el dinero en la caja y llevó los trastes a la cocina antes de desdoblar el papel, le daba pena deshacer tan elaborado trabajo pero la duda le carcomía en el interior.

Al desdoblarlo se dio cuenta que era una hoja de la libreta donde escribía sus futuros planes, pero lo que no daba crédito era el título que llevaba aquel plan.

 _ **Lista Para Salir con El Camarero Lindo:**_

 _1 Conseguir un trabajo para poder gastar el dinero desayunando_

 _2 Comprar ropa bonita_

 _3 Ir a la cafetería donde trabaja y desayunar (Malteada de chocolate c':)_

 _4 Hablar con él todas las mañanas (Tratar que los nervios no me hagan habar de cualquier tontería)_

 _5 Contarle sobre mí disimuladamente (Omitir cosas vergonzosas por favor Anna)_

 _6 Llevar un libro para leer si está ocupado (Si me atrapa observándolo moriré de vergüenza)_

 _7 Preocuparlo con James (Celos vengan a mí por favor)_

 _8 Invitar a Elsa para que no malinterprete nuestra amistad (Estoy disponible)_

 _9 Esperar la proposición para una cita (Por favor que me invite a salir)_

 _10 En caso de emergencia y desesperación entregar esta lista (Reunir el valor para darle a entender con esto que me gusta)_

 _Hace meses, cuando vine por primera vez con mi hermana y mi mamá fuiste mi camarero, al principio pensé que eras muy tosco y gruñón, pero entonces cuando te agradecí por la malteada que me hiciste y me sonreíste me rendí, eso bastó para que me gustaras._

 _No sé a dónde vamos a llegar, pero e decidido confesarme a ti, por favor cuida de mi corazón, sé que soy atrevida al decir esto y a revelar que todo fue un plan ideado por mí y para mí, cuando descubriste mi libreta de planes por un momento pensé que moriría pero no viste esta página, debo admitir que me sentí un poco decepcionada._

 _Gracias por todas las malteadas de chocolate que has hecho por mí, gracias por escucharme, gracias por mirarme y sonreírme, si no deseas salir conmigo, entonces no te molestare más._

 _ **Atte: Anna :)**_

-¿Qué? –preguntó divertido al aire al terminar de leer.

La tarde se la paso tratando de reconstruir la grulla que ella había hecho con esa extraña carta y la colgó cerca de su ventana.

Su secreto, se lo compartiría la próxima semana.

* * *

Originalmente iba a hacer un Drabble pero luego me decidí por un One-shot que se convirtió en un Two-shot xDDD es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi lector y amigo Alexander Snow, espero lo disfrutes c:

Esta algo raro e.e y convertí a Anna en una stalker xDDDD pero bueno, pronto les traigo una mirada desde la perspectiva de nuestra pelirroja que sera el Two-shot y ultimo capitulo c:

Espero disfruten la lectura y gracias por leer :D

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

 _Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
